Je, soussigné Severus Rogue
by raoulett
Summary: Hermione apprend que son ancien professeur de potions l'a couchée sur son testament, ce qui lui rappelle une certaine nuit.


Salut les p'tits Lu (don't ask !)

Voila une petite histoire inspirée d'une fiction anglaise dont j'ai mal compris le dernier paragraphe. Il m'a fallu moins de deux heures (ponctuées d'allers-retours sur Facebook (shame on me !) et Spider-solitaires) pour vous pondre cette petite story.

Bonne lecture j'espère

…

….

…

_Miss Granger,_

_Le ministère de la magie vous prie de vous rendre dans les plus brefs délais au service législatif de ses locaux. Un testament vous concernant a été ouvert. _

_Veuillez accepter nos respects les plus sincères._

_Emilia Attorner, directrice du Service législatif du Ministère de la magie._

…

Je reste perplexe devant la lettre que je tiens entre les mains. La bataille de Poudlard qui a eu lieu il y a un mois a fait nombre de morts mais je ne vois pas qui aurait pu me coucher sur son testament. Cela n'a peut-être d'ailleurs aucun lien avec la guerre.

Le lendemain, toujours pleine de questions, je me rends au ministère de la magie. Le hall, toujours en travaux depuis notre incursion avec Ron et Harry grouille d'activité et je peine à me faufiler dans la foule. En sortant de l'ascenseur, je pousse un soupir de découragement en voyant l'afflux de sorciers et sorcière concernés par des centaines de testaments. Suivant les instructions jointes à la lettre de la veille, je me retrouve rapidement dans un dédale de pièces et de couloirs. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom derrière moi.

-C'est moi, dis-je à la femme rondelette en lui serrant la main.

-Maître Attorner, se présente-t-elle.

Je la suis dans un grand bureau lumineux mais dont les murs sont tâchés de marques d'explosions. Voyant mon regard, elle lâche un vague « Ils s'occupaient bizarrement ces Mangemorts ! »

Je m'assieds alors sur le fauteuil qu'elle me présente.

-Je vous présente mes excuses pour le peu de cérémonie de la lettre que vous avez reçu mais le cas est extrême. Nous avons retrouvé ce testament il y a quelques jours dans des archives qu'on voulait évidemment garder secrètes. Il s'agit du testament de Severus Rogue.

Je reste bouche bée pendant qu'elle continue :

-Vous comprenez maintenant la raison de tout ce mystère. Il nous fallait faire des vérifications, en dépit de ce que Mr. Potter nous a annoncé. Que Mr. Rogue soit resté de notre coté pendant la guerre ne signifie pas que son testament n'a pas ensuite été truqué.

Elle fait une pause, semble t-il pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

-Je vais commencer la lecture. Je, soussigné Severus Tobias Rogue, né le 9 janvier 1960 à Glasgow, lègue la moitié de ma réserve de potions et d'ingrédients à Horace Slughorn. L'autre moitié ira à Hermione Granger. Je lègue mon entière bibliothèque de Poudlard et de la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur à Hermione Granger. Je laisse l'album photo à Harry Potter. Miss Hermione Granger recevra également l'ensemble de mes notes, ainsi que mes cours de potion de ces vingt dernières années. Lui revient également l'ensemble du contenu de mon coffre de Gringotts.

Je n'en reviens pas. Son coffre ne doit pas être bien rempli et m'intéresse peu, à vrai dire, mais sa collection de livre représente la caverne d'Ali Baba. Et sa réserve d'ingrédients renferme des merveilles, j'en suis témoin…

-…qui représente à ce jour du 27 avril 1998, 35491 gallions, 6 mornilles et 3 noises.

La mâchoire me tombe et je ne peux qu'articuler des syllabes silencieuses.

-Pour finir, ma maison du 5, Impasse du Tisseur ira à Miss Hermione Granger.

Je regarde sans comprendre la notaire qui me tend une grosse clé en plomb.

-Il a ajouté une lettre à votre intention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressors du bureau, totalement perdue et incertaine de la raison de cette générosité.

Pendant plusieurs jours, la fameuse lettre demeure fermée, posée contre ma lampe de chevet. Indécise, je ne peux me résoudre à ouvrir l'enveloppe verte par peur de ce que je trouverais à l'intérieur.

Puis un jour, Harry et Ron viennent me rendre visite.

-Hey, Mione, tu parles à un héritier… d'album photo, complète-t-Harry en s'esclaffant. Il parait que c'est toi qui a la clé de chez Rogue. C'est toi qui t'occupe de ce genre de dossiers maintenant.

Je ne leur ai rien dit. Tant que moi-même, je n'ai pas fait le point, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, de même que je préfère qu'ils ignorent ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans.

-Oui, si on veut. Si tu veux je te laisse la clé et tu me la ramènes dans la semaine.

-Oh non, viens, fais Ron. Ttu n'as pas envie de savoir à quoi ça ressemble chez Rogue ?

S'il savait…

-Non, vraiment ça ne me dit rien. Tiens voila la clé, dis-je à Harry en lui tendant l'objet.

Une fois Harry partit, je me rends comme une somnambule jusqu'à ma chambre, devant la lettre qui me fait face. Raide, je m'assieds sur mon lit et prends en tremblant l'enveloppe. Je souffle longuement avant de me décider à la décacheter. Un petit parchemin se déroule sur mes genoux.

…

_Hermione._

_Vous vous demandez certainement la raison de cette lettre, mais surtout de cet héritage que je vous laisse. Malgré votre insupportable manie de toujours tout savoir, celle de ne jamais avoir tord et cette habitude plus irritante encore de me brandir votre main sous le nez à chaque question, j'ai appris à apprécier et respecter votre intelligence et votre soif de savoir._

_Vous êtes certainement la personne qui saura le mieux prendre soin de mes livres et de mes ingrédients. Je ne doute pas que vous ferrez également bon usage du contenu de mon coffre de Gringotts et de la maison de L'impasse. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose. Rendez vous à chaque 1__er__ Novembre, le jour pour les moldus de la Toussaint, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow pour déposer un bouquet de lilas. J'imagine que vous savez de quoi il s'agit. Il s'est toujours trompé, sa fleur préférée n'était pas le lys mais le lilas._

_Ne parlez de ceci à personne, Harry Potter inclus._

_Il me reste une dernière chose à évoquer. Cette nuit de janvier où vous étiez venue me voir à mon bureau, inquiète de m'avoir vu partir si vite et si énervé du bureau du directeur. J'étais saoul et vous ai laissée entrer. Bien entendu, votre gentillesse toute Poufsouffilenne et peut-être autre chose de plus intime vous ont poussée à vous occuper de moi. Cette nuit-là vous m'avez laissé vous parler. De mon père d'abord, et de Lily, de mon engagement envers Dumbledore et de bien d'autres détails que vous avez écouté attentivement. Vous m'avez ensuite dit que je vous troublais. Si bien qu'emporté par l'alcool et un désir refoulé depuis des mois, je vous ai embrassé._

_Bien sur, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé et je me suis réveillé à vos côtés le lendemain matin. Un ancien reflexe m'a poussé à vous rejeter et à vous dire des choses que depuis je ne cesse de regretter._

_Vous m'avez rappelé Lily Evans et j'ai abusé de vous. Votre jeunesse et votre fraicheur m'ont soulagé pour une nuit trop brève et je ne saurai jamais vous être assez reconnaissant. En dépit de mes paroles détestables, vous m'êtes restée fidèle et avez gardé mes secrets. J'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner._

_Soyez heureuse_

_Severus Rogue_

_PS : vous pourrez dire à Potter que l'album-photo se situe dans ma chambre, sur la table de nuit, et à Weasley de ne pas trop fouiller dans les cartons, il y a des petites bricoles qui pourraient se retourner contre lui._

…

Je lève les yeux de ma lecture. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à pleurer et les larmes dégoulinent maintenant sur mes mains.

Heureuse, je sers le parchemin dans ma main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je transplane chez Harry qui s'apprête à partir pour l'Impasse du Tisseur en compagnie de Ron.

-Je vous accompagne. J'ai des choses à vous raconter.

…

….

…

Wala !! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (syndrome Tintin !)

Bisous,

Raoulett


End file.
